A variety of electronic communications systems, including electronic email (“email”) systems and instant messaging (IM) system are well known. In some conventional electronic communication systems computer implemented users are allowed to interact with human users. However, in such conventional electronic communication systems, computer implemented users have traditionally communicated with the human users using the same protocols or a subset of the same protocols as the human users use. Thus, these computer implemented users have substantially the same capabilities (or a subset of the capabilities) as the human users. Moreover, in conventional electronic communication systems, the computer implemented users have typically been passive users, which is to say that the computer implemented users respond to queries from human users or content provided by human users but do not typically initiate communications with the human users and do not incorporate any information from events that occur outside of the electronic communication system into communications with the human users. These limitations of conventional computer implemented users restrict the utility of computer implemented users in conventional electronic communication systems.